


When He Needs Me The Most

by dreamwriter32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Appendicitis, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts, Sick Harry, Surgery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwriter32/pseuds/dreamwriter32
Summary: Ginny has been a caring and supportive girlfriend to Harry since day one. She is always there when he needs her especially when he's sick. One night, she is woken up in the middle of the night to take Harry to the hospital wing because of severe stomach pains and he needs to have surgery, she stays with him when he needs her the most.





	When He Needs Me The Most

It was a quiet night in Gryffindor Tower. In the sixth year’s boys’ dorm, four boys were fast asleep in their beds, but one was not. 

Harry was awoken to a sudden sharp pain in his stomach. He muffled a moan as the pain increased, feeling like he was being stabbed. He hadn’t been feeling well all day. He had stomach pain off and on that day. He didn’t feel like eating much and had picked at what he had for breakfast, lunch, and had skipped dinner. 

This behavior concerned his friends, Ron and Hermione and his girlfriend, Ginny. Their concern increased when Harry said he was going to bed early, hoping that after a good night’s sleep, his stomach would feel better. If it didn’t he would allow his girlfriend to take him to the hospital wing and get checked out. 

Now, it was midnight, and Harry laid in his bed, curled in a ball, clutching his stomach tightly. 

“Ow,” Harry moaned, feeling tears prickle behind his eyes. The pain was getting that bad that it brought him to tears. Something must be very wrong. 

For twenty minutes, Harry laid in his bed, still as can be before he decided that enough was enough. He needed to wake up Ron. 

“Ron,” Harry groaned. “Ron, wake up.” He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his abdomen, bringing him back down on the bed. He whimpered at the pain. “Ow, this hurts.” 

He reached for her wand and send water towards Ron. The water hit Ron in the face, making him shoot up, spluttering. 

“What!” he nearly shouted. He heard a moan of pain coming from Harry’s bed. “Harry? What’s wrong?” he asked, getting up from the bed. 

“My stomach,” Harry whimpered. “It hurts.” He moaned in pain as he felt another painful spasm in his abdomen. 

“Okay, hold on mate.” Ron was panicked. He had never seen Harry in that much pain before. This was something serious. He rushed over to Neville’s bed, shaking him to wake him. 

“Neville, wake up,” Ron muttered as he shook him awake. Neville batted his hand away until Ron picked up a Herbology book on his nightstand and wacked him with it. 

Neville woke up, grumbling. Before he could say anything, Ron ordered, “Get McGonagall. Something’s wrong with Harry!” 

Another moan from Harry filled the room. 

Without a second thought, Neville jumped out of bed, telling Ron he would go and get McGonagall. He swung the door open and it hit the wall with a bang. The noise had awoken Seamus and Dean, jolting them out of sleep. 

“What’s going on?” Seamus asked, groggily. 

“Something’s wrong with Harry,” Ron replied, glancing at Harry. 

Silence ascended on the dorm until Harry called for Ron. 

“What’s wrong Harry?” he asked. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” To prove his point, a green tint appeared on Harry’s face.

Ron picked up the trash bin near his bed and rushed over to Harry. What little Harry had eaten that day, reappeared in the trash bin. Ron immediately blasted a cleaning to the trash bin, sitting it down on the floor. He reached over and rubbed Harry’s back.

“Ron?” Harry moaned. 

“Yeah mate?” 

“Get…. get Ginny,” he panted, the pain in his stomach now taking his breath. “Please.”

“Alright, I’ll go get her.” 

Ron rushed out the door with a wordless ‘watch him’ to Seamus, who nodded in response. He rushed down the stairs of the boys’ dorms and up the stairs to the girls. On the way up, he ran into the second person he was going to get after Ginny. 

“Ron, what’s going on?” Hermione asked. The look on Ron’s face halted any more questions. 

“What’s going on?” she repeated. 

“Harry says his stomach hurts and he wants Ginny.” 

Without another word, Hermione led Ron up the stairs to the fifth year girls’ dorm. Ron approached the bed where his sister slept, gently shaking her awake. 

“Ron? What’s wrong?” Ginny whispered, sitting up. 

“It’s Harry,” Ron replied. That was all Ginny needed to know as she jumped out of her bed, and raced out of the room. She didn’t stop until she reached the sixth year boys dorm and Harry’s bed. 

“What’s wrong, Harry?” Ginny asked as she rubbed his back.

“My stomach hurts, really bad,” Harry replied, his voice whiny and pained. He groaned in pain just as Neville returned with Professor McGonagall. 

“What’s wrong Potter?” Professor McGonagall inquired. 

Wrapping his arms around his middle tightly, Harry replied, “My stomach really hurts.” 

Professor McGonagall approached the side of Harry’s bed and placed her hand firmly on Harry’s forehead. 

“You’re burning up!” She exclaimed. “We better get you to the hospital wing.” She conjured a stretcher and Ron and Neville helped Harry lay down on the stretcher. 

Noticing Ginny’s presence, Professor McGonagall asked her if she would be accompanying them to the hospital wing. Ginny nodded, her eyes on her boyfriend. 

“Very well, let’s go,” Professor McGonagall murmured, waving her wand and the stretcher floating in front of her. 

As they walked towards the hospital wing, Ginny reached for Harry’s hand. He took her hand in his, and she squeezed it comforting. She whispered some words of comfort, feeling helpless when Harry moaned quietly in pain. 

Finally, they reached the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall pointed her wand to the double doors and they opened on their own. 

“Poppy!” She called as they entered the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, stopping when she seen Professor McGonagall and Ginny. This was all she needed to know who was on the stretcher. 

“Potter, I swear you should just move in here,” she muttered to herself. Then she pointed the stretcher to a nearby bed and Harry was floating onto the bed. “What seems to be the problem?” 

“My stomach really hurts,” Harry replied, reaching for Ginny’s hand. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Since Harry was lying down already, she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, exposing his stomach. 

“I’m going to check your abdomen now, see what’s going on,” Madam Pomfrey explained. “I want you to tell me if it hurts.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly, giving his consent. A part of him wanted to say no. He knew it would hurt.

“Try to relax for me,” the matron directed. 

Ginny felt Harry tighten the grip on her hand. His eyes found her eyes and she could tell just how scared he was. Ginny squeezed his hand and reached down to run her fingers through his hair. 

Madam Pomfrey started palpating Harry’s abdomen, beginning at his upper abdomen slowly moving her way down. Harry nodded, tightened his grip on Ginny’s hand a little tighter, preparing himself for the pain that was to come. 

Madam Pomfrey palpated Harry’s lower abdomen, slowly approaching the right side. When she pressed his right side, Harry tried and failed to muffle a yelp.

“Is that where it hurts?” Madam Pomfrey inquired. Harry nodded, his eye closed shut against the pain. 

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry’s lower abdomen to which Harry responded as soon as he was allowed to move, by curling into a tight ball. 

“Ow,” Harry groaned, tightening his grip on Ginny’s hand. 

A rolled up, scroll appeared and Madam Pomfrey took it, reading the results. 

“Just as I thought, he needs to have his appendix removed.” Madam Pomfrey stated, reading the results.

“What’s wrong with me?” Harry inquired, noting the concern on the matron’s face. 

Madam Pomfrey sat down on Harry’s bedside. “You have appendicitis. You’ll need to have surgery to remove your appendix,” she explained, her voice full of sympathy. She shook her head and whispered, “Why do these things always happen to you.” 

“How serious is this?” Ginny asked. 

“Very,” Madam Pomfrey said. “But we’ve caught in time and hopefully he’ll have it removed before it bursts.”

“Bursts,” Harry and Ginny said in unison. Madam Pomfrey explained what appendicitis was and would happen if that were to happen and stressed that she was doing everything she could to prevent that from happening. When she finished Harry was paler than he was when he first arrived and Ginny was all the more concerned. 

Professor McGonagall approached the youngest Weasley and said, “I’ll allow you to stay here with Harry. I’ll inform Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley for you.”

Ginny nodded, relieved she would be allowed to stay. She wasn’t leaving Harry. 

As Ginny moved to sit on Harry’s bedside, Madam Pomfrey approached Professor McGonagall and said softly, “I’ll contact the surgeon who did the last appendectomy. Inform Albus if he doesn’t already know and tell him I’ll need permission. It might be morning before he gets here.” 

Turning her attention back to Harry she asked, “When did the pains start?” 

“Honestly, this morning,” Harry said, softly, wincing under Ginny’s glare. “But it got worse an hour ago. I thought I’d pulled a muscle or something during the last practice and didn’t think about it until it got worse.” 

Madam Pomfrey summoned a pain potion and handed it to Harry. He took it without a fuss, which told Ginny he must be in really bad pain. 

“Miss Weasley, since you’re staying you’re welcome to use the bed next to Potter or the chair. You know where the bathroom is. The healer who is doing the surgery will come here as it’s easier on the patient.”

“I will go and let Albus know what’s going on and he’ll get with you regarding permission,” Professor McGonagall said to Madam Pomfrey. She looked over at Harry, smiling softly. “Feel better soon, Harry. You’ll be better and back on a broom in no time.” 

Harry smiled softly, hoping she was right. 

“I assume Mr. Weasley will fill in for you in your absence?” She inquired. 

“As Captain,” Harry confirmed. “Ginny will take my place as seeker. One of the reserve chasers will take her place.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded, glad that was one less thing she needed to do. She patted Ginny’s shoulder, whispering, “Take care of him, Ginny.”

“I will,” she replied. 

This made Professor McGonagall smile. “I know you will. He’s lucky to have someone as caring as you in his life. He deserves it.”

Ginny nodded, knowingly. She knew what Professor McGonagall was referring to. 

Soon the young couple was left alone as Madam Pomfrey had left to contact the healer and to get things ready while Professor McGonagall had left to inform Professor Dumbledore of what was going on. 

Ginny sat down on Harry’s bedside, relieved that Harry would be staying here at Hogwarts and that she wouldn’t be separated from Harry. 

“I’m relieved that they could do the surgery here. I couldn’t have gone with you unless Mum gave permission for me to go. This way, I can sit with you and be here with you as you recover.” Her smile disappeared when she saw Harry’s frightened face. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“I’m scared,” Harry whispered. 

Ginny took his hand and held it tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“I’ve never had surgery before,” he admitted. “What if they do something wrong? Will the pain go away or will it get worse?” The more Harry talked, the more scared he sounded. 

“Harry, it’s okay to be scared,” Ginny soothed. “Nothing is going to happen. You’ll be just fine. Colin was who had the surgery done last and he did great. Remember, you came with me to see him? He recovered wonderfully and he said there was some pain after, but nothing like before the surgery.”

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, trying anything to relax him. She stroked the side of his face, wiping away a few stray tears that leaked out of his eyes. She knew he was really scared, if she was seeing.

“It’s okay, it will be okay,” Ginny said, trying to soothe Harry. She just hoped that she was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey approached the bed where Harry was laying. Ginny was awake and Harry was still asleep when she pulled back the curtain and stepped through. 

“Miss Weasley?” she whispered, getting Ginny’s attention. “I need to prep Harry for surgery. Can you change him into this gown for me?” 

“Sure,” she said, taking the green gown. She gently shook Harry’s shoulder, waking him up. He had fallen asleep sometime in the night, Ginny wasn’t sure when. He opened his eyes to slits looking up his girlfriend’s face.

“Harry, can you sit up for me?” she asked, soothingly. Harry slowly sat up, wincing as the pain returned to his abdomen and let Ginny pull off his T-shirt and pulled off his pajama bottoms, when he laid back down. Now only in his boxers, Ginny snaked his arms through the sleeve of the green gown.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a basin with water, a wash cloth, some soap, and a tube of some kind of cream. 

“What is all of that?” Ginny asked. Harry was also wondering the same thing. 

“I need to prep him for surgery. The prep includes cleaning his abdomen.” 

Harry took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what was about to occur, knowing it might hurt. 

Madam Pomfrey reached for the hem of the gown and pulled it up, exposing his stomach. She dipped the washcloth into the water and wrung it out before applying the wet cloth to Harry’s belly. Ginny gripped Harry’s hand, providing him with some comfort. They both watched as Madam Pomfrey picked up the tube and squirted some cream into her hand. She rubbed her hands together to warm them and then applied to cream to Harry’s exposed and damp skin.

“This is a hair removal cream,” she explained, then going on to explain why she was removing the hair before the surgery. Ginny watched as Madam Pomfrey washed Harry’s stomach after she finished removing the hair. For Harry’s sake, she was gentle. When the cream was cleaned off of Harry’s skin, Madam Pomfrey washed the area with soap and water, making sure all of the cream was removed. 

When she finally finished, she patted his stomach, dry and pulled down the gown. 

A little while later Hermione entered the hospital wing. She wasn’t dressed in her uniform, but a jumper and jeans. She greeted Harry and Ginny, handing a bag to Ginny.

“I thought you might want something to change into,” she said. “I’ll sit with Harry while you change. Ron and I are excused from classes as you for his surgery. I’ll go and get Ron when you come back.”

Ginny murmured, her thanks and headed to the bathroom. Hermione took the chair vacated by Ginny. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Scared,” Harry admitted. Hermione had never seen that much fear in Harry’s eyes. 

“Are you in a lot of pain?” 

“Madam Pomfrey gave me something for pain earlier. It’s helped some. Makes me feel loopy.” 

Hermione guessed that Madam Pomfrey had given him a strong pain potion.

Ginny returned ten minutes later, dressed and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, a little damp from the wash she had hastily done. 

“You’ll be fine,” Hermione assured Harry. “I’ve heard wonderful things about Healer Dalton. Didn’t he do Colin’s appendectomy?” she asked Ginny. 

“Yes, he did,” Ginny confirmed. “I hope the surgery is soon, I can’t stand it seeing him in pain”.

Harry was lying on his side in the bed, quietly moaning and whimpering when the pain in his stomach got really bad. The sight made Ginny’s heartbreak and Hermione felt sorry for Harry. He was like a brother to her and she hated to see Harry in pain. 

Madam Pomfrey approached the group and announced, “I’ve just received word from Healer Dalton, and he will be here in about twenty minutes.” 

“Thank you,” Ginny said.

With this announcement, Hermione left to go and get Ron. She would need to rush to get back before Harry was taken into surgery. She was going to drop off the bag with Ginny’s pajamas to her dorm and collect Ron, hoping she would get back in time. 

Now alone, Ginny approached her boyfriend’s bedside. “Are you still scared?” she asked. Harry nodded. 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Once again Harry nodded. In an effort to relax him, Ginny ran her fingers through his thick and soft hair. 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Harry whispered. 

“It will all be over with soon, baby. It will be over with soon.” 

Ginny just hoped she was right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

After what felt like an eternity, Madam Pomfrey approached the bed with a middle aged man behind her.

“Harry, Ginny, this is Healer Dalton,” she introduced. 

Ginny sighed in relief. ‘It’s about time’.

“Now Harry, I understand you’re having stomach pain since last night. I will be taking care of that soon, first I need to quickly prepare the room and then I will give you the sleeping draught and we’ll get started,” Healer Dalton explained. 

The healer started with some pre-op questions. Harry answered questions regarding his overall health, which Madam Pomfrey filled in the gaps, allergies, medications and other important information.

Healer Dalton lifted up the gown and quickly examined Harry’s abdomen. He did a diagnostic charm of his own, which included Harry’s vitals and the condition of the appendix. 

“Luckily for you, your appendix is a long way from bursting. I’m going to do everything in my power to prevent that.”

A younger man came next to Healer Dalton. “And this is my assistant Healer Andrews. He will be assisting me with your surgery.”

“Hello,” he greeted. 

“Would you apply the solution to his abdomen, while we prep the room we’ll be using for the surgery?” Healer Dalton asked Madam Pomfrey. She nodded and took the solution from the healer. 

When they left, Madam Pomfrey rubbed the solution on Harry’s abdomen, explaining why it was needed to her patient. With the job done, she covered Harry’s now orange abdomen with a sheet. 

Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing a few minutes later.

“Hey mate, you alright?” Ron asked. 

Harry nodded, even thought he didn’t feel he was alright. 

“Ron, take over the team for me. I’ve already told Professor McGonagall that you will take over and Ginny will take my place as seeker,” Harry explained.

“I will, mate,” Ron said. “Get better soon.”

Turning to Hermione, Harry said, “Take extra notes for me. Who knows when I’ll be back to class.” 

Hermione nodded and leaned over and kissed Harry on the forehead and lightly gave him a hug. “I’ll keep an eye on Ginny for you. Ron and I will see you after your surgery and are feeling up for visitors,” she whispered. 

“Thanks Hermione,” Harry said, softly. 

Healer Dalton approached the group, a stretcher. “Are you ready Harry?” The healer asked. Harry took a deep breath, wincing in pain. Ginny was allowed to walk with Harry to the room where the surgery would take place. 

“As I’m going to be,” Harry murmured. He was levitated on the stretcher and then he was floating towards the room where the operation was going to take place. Ginny followed, her hand in Harry’s. When they reached the door, they stopped. 

“This is where we leave you,” Healer Dalton said to Ginny. She nodded and then leaned over and kissed Harry’s forehead, giving him a light hug. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” She said, promisingly. “You’ll be fine. I promise I will take care of you.”

“I love you,” Harry said, softly.

“I love you too.” Ginny kissed him once more, taking his glasses when Harry handed them to her. 

Healer Dalton pushed the stretcher into the room, one of the private rooms, which became a makeshift operating room. Harry started to feel all the more scared. 

Healer Andrews approached the table and levitated Harry from the stretcher and onto the table.   
Madam Pomfrey removed the gown and then covered Harry with it. Healer Andrews then strapped down Harry’s arms out from his body. Harry didn’t question it when he felt sheets and drapes covering him from the waist down.

“Hello Harry, I’m going to start an IV in your hand, this way we can give you something for the pain and fluids after surgery,” the healer informed Harry in a calm voice. 

Harry nodded and gulped when he seen some of the tools the healers were prepping. 

Healer Dalton turned the overhead lights on and then pulled up the gown, exposing Harry’s abdomen, which due to the solution, was orange. Harry was about to ask what he was going to do, he felt something cold on his abdomen. 

“I’m disinfecting the skin,” Healer Andrews explained. Harry nodded. 

“This may sound like a stupid question, but will I be awake during this?” 

“You will be asleep,” Madam Pomfrey replied. 

“You’ll be taking a sleeping draught and on top of that I’ll place a numbing charm on your abdomen so you should feel anything. When you wake up, Madam Pomfrey will give you some potions for pain when you need them, one right after the surgery.”

Harry sighed in relief and nodded. 

“Just relax and you’ll be in recovery before you know it,” Healer Andrews said. 

The healers went to wash up while Madam Pomfrey stayed with Harry. 

“You’ll be staying in a private room,” she said. “I’m going to allow Ginny to stay with you.” 

Harry nodded, feeling relieved. 

“Just take this and you’ll be asleep in no time. Just relax and let do its job,” Healer Dalton said, the sleeping draught in his hand. 

Madam Pomfrey helped Harry lift his head up enough to take the potion. He swallowed it and laid back down. He felt a tingling as Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell that would monitor Harry’s vitals during the surgery.

Harry felt really sleepy and then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ginny joined Ron and Hermione when the door to the room that was the makeshift operating room. She followed them out of the hospital wing and sat down on the bench outside the double ornate doors. Madam Pomfrey had allowed them to sit there to await news on Harry. 

“Well, I’m going to the kitchens and get something to drink,” Ron announced fifteen minutes later. “Do you want anything Hermione? Ginny?”

“I’m good right now,” Ginny replied. She fingered Harry’s glasses in her hand. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Ginny, you haven’t eaten or drink today. Are you sure you don’t want….” Hermione began, but Ginny had cut her off. 

“I’ll eat when Harry is allowed to,” Ginny said, glancing at the doors of the hospital wing. 

Madam Pomfrey was assisting the healers with the surgery. Two mediwitch from St. Mungo’s was brought in to take over the hospital wing, taking Madam Pomfrey’s place while she helped Healer Dalton. 

Even though it had been barely an hour, Ginny wanted Madam Pomfrey to come out and tell them that everything went well and Harry will be fine. It had surprised her to see her normally serious boyfriend so scared. She knew he was afraid of having surgery and hoped he would be alright. 

“He’ll be okay, Ginny,” Hermione assured her. 

“He’s strong, Ginny. He’ll be fine,” Ron added, in an attempt to assure his sister. 

But Ginny wanted to know if Harry was okay. Unfortunately, it looked like they were going to wait a little longer. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

“What is taking them so long?” Ginny asked, glancing at the clock. Harry’s surgery was only to be an hour, but it was now approaching two hours. Was something wrong? 

During the time that Harry was in surgery, Neville, Seamus, Luna, and the Quidditch team came by to check on Harry when they found out what happened. Luna remained with Ginny when the others left, offering words of comfort when Ginny nearly had herself convinced herself that something terrible had gone wrong in the surgery. 

Ron informed the Quidditch team that he would be taking over a captain in Harry’s absence. He told them that he would hold practice next week. 

“If Harry feels like it, he might go to practice, but would observe from the bleachers and watched practice,” Ginny said. 

Now it was two hours and there was no news on Harry. Hermione and Ron watched Ginny closely, worryingly. They all hoped that everything was fine. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Healer Dalton was closing up the incision, while Madam Pomfrey helped Healer Andrews with the post operative procedures. 

“Well, that went well,” Healer Dalton commented, storing his wand in his robe pocket as Healer Andrews transferred Harry to a floating stretcher to move him to the private room where he would recover.

“If you would excuse me, I will leave and inform his friends that he is out of surgery and has been moved to the room where he would spend part of his recovery,” Madam Pomfrey announced, as she tucked a blanket around Harry, whom had been given another gown to wear. 

The two healers nodded, and she left the room. She headed to the double ornate doors of the hospital wing. When she opened the door and found Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting outside the door of the hospital wing. 

“Harry’s out of surgery,” She announced. “Everything went fine. He’s been moved to a private room, the one closer to my office.”

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. Ron and Hermione were equally relieved. “So, he’s okay then?” She asked, hopefully. 

“He’s okay,” Madam Pomfrey confirmed. “If you will come with me, I’ll take you to him.” 

“We’ll let Ginny have some time with Harry without us,” Ron said. “Hermione and I will go and inform Professor McGonagall.” 

They gave Ginny a hug before they left and then left to find their head of house. Hermione had whispered, ‘Take care of him, Ginny’ when she hugged him.

Ginny followed Madam Pomfrey into the hospital wing and into one of the private rooms which served as a room for those who was staying longer than a day or two. This would also allow Ginny to stay with Harry in the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall had come to check on Harry during the surgery and told Ginny, she would be allowed Ginny will be to stay with Harry. 

Harry laid on the only bed, still asleep. Ginny approached the bed, and sat down in a chair next to her bed. She kissed his cheek and took his hand in hers. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Healer Dalton had come in to check on Harry. He assured her that Harry would be fine. He told her how long Harry would be staying with Harry and had guessed that he would be allowed to return to the dorm on Monday. He then moved on to tell her that he would be on restricted activity for two weeks, meaning no flying or Quidditch. 

Ginny asked if Harry would have stitches and Healer Dalton replied that Harry did and they would be removed when he came to check on Harry for a follow up check up. 

Healer Dalton had assured Ginny that Harry would wake soon and he left Harry in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Ginny thanked the healer before he left Harry and took to watching Harry for any sign of Harry waking up. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron and Hermione stopped by with some clothes for Ginny and Harry, as well as toiletries and school bags. Now supplied with clothes, Ginny changed Harry out of the gown and into pajamas. 

It didn’t take long after Ginny had changed Harry’s clothes, that Harry showed signs of waking up. 

“Harry?” Ginny whispered, gently. Harry lightly groaned in his sleep. “Harry? Are you awake?” 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled. “Hi,” he said, groggily. 

“Hi yourself,” Ginny said, softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Sick,” Harry replied, grimacing. 

“Do you feel sick to your stomach?” 

Harry nodded, slowly. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick.” 

Ginny picked up the trash bin next to her and got it near Harry in time for him to promptly throw up some bile and stomach acid into the trash bin. 

“How’s the pain?” Ginny inquired. 

“My stomach feels really sore,” Harry replied. 

“I’ll go and get a pain potion.” Ginny left briefly to find Madam Pomfrey, who followed Ginny back into Harry’s room and gave him a pain potion.

Harry took the potion, swallowing it. “How long before I can eat anything?” he asked. 

“When you either pass gas or have a bowel movement,” Madam Pomfrey replied. Harry blushed. 

“Would it be gas I’m feeling right now,” Harry asked, grimacing as he felt something roll in his belly. 

The matron pulled back Harry’s shirt, whispered a spell under her breath and tapped her wand on Harry’s abdomen. A loud gurgling, rumbling sound filled the room. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

“Yes, that would be gas,” She confirmed. Then suddenly Harry blushed, and a loud burp erupted from his mouth. 

“Why are you…?” Ginny trailed off, realizing what has happened making Harry blush all the more. 

Madam Pomfrey realized what had happened as well. She lifted up Harry’s shirt, repeated the spell she used early and the tapped her wand on his abdomen. A different gurgling, rumbling sound filled the room. She listened for a moment or two before she cancelled the spell, pulled down Harry’s shirt. 

“Well, since you’ve passed some gas, we’ll try you on some broth,” Madam Pomfrey said, before she left the room. She returned with a bowl of broth. She handed it to Ginny, who sat on the edge of the bed and fed Harry the broth. After eating a few bites, she noticed that Harry was getting tired. 

“Do you want to go back to sleep?” She asked, noticing Harry was struggling to keep his eyes open. He nodded.

“Go back to sleep,” she whispered. 

“I will. Go and get you something to eat. I’ll be okay,” he told her. 

Ginny waited until Harry was asleep before she left and headed to the restroom first, and then the Great Hall. She had planned on getting a quick bite so she could return to Harry quickly and would find something for Harry that wouldn’t upset his stomach and he could eat. 

She entered the Great Hall and was greeted by her friends who asked her about Harry. They had heard what happened and were wondering how Harry was doing. Ginny told them that Harry was fine and he would be in the hospital wing over the weekend. She was getting a quick lunch so she could return to her boyfriend. 

She sat with Ron and Hermione, who asked how Harry was doing. She told them how Harry was doing and that he might be up for visitors later in the afternoon. Ron told her he would pass the message along to the team that Harry was doing well and they could visit tomorrow. 

Ginny found her friend, Kasey, who was the reserve chaser for Gryffindor. She told her about the change of plans while Harry was out of commission. She understood and asked Ginny about Harry. She repeated the same thing she had told Ron and Hermione. 

Now finished with her lunch, she returned to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was leaving the room where Harry was staying when she walked in. 

“He’s still asleep,” she assured the young teen. “Rest is what he needs to make a full recovery. I’m glad he has someone like you in his life.”

Ginny smiled at the compliment. She walked into Harry’s room and sat down in the chair she had previously vacated. 

She smiled as she watched Harry sleep. She made him take care of himself better and that was one thing Madam Pomfrey told her while they were waiting for Harry to wake up, she was grateful for. 

“What can I say? He’s Harry. Noble, kind, loving, and stubborn, Harry,” Ginny said, chuckling at the end. 

“He’s stubborn alright,” Hermione said, entering the room and catching the end of the conversation. “I never knew anyone more stubborn than Harry.”

“Remember when he came down with that stomach virus in fourth year?” Ron asked, adding to the conversation. 

Hermione shuddered at the memory. “Yes, I do.”

“He was so sick, he came down here willingly,” Ron continued. “He didn’t show his stubborn side until Hermione was going to give him the clean out potion.” 

“I threatened to bring him back down here,” Hermione said. “He took it then. Then I realized why he didn’t want to take it. It made him vomit all the more.”

“Don’t forget the stomach flu he caught back in September,” Ginny reminded them.

“If he would have slowed down and took care of himself, he would have gotten so sick,” Hermione said, shaking her head at the memory.

“I paid it for it, Hermione and I sworn I would never do that again,” Harry said, telling them he was awake. 

“How long have you been awake?” Ginny asked him. 

“I heard the whole conversation,” Harry said. “I shuddered at the memory of the stomach virus of fourth year. But I had two great friends who took care of me. And now I have a girlfriend who also takes good care of me.”

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked, worriedly.

“Sore,” Harry answered, honestly. “I don’t feel sick to my stomach anymore and the broth stayed down.” He added the last part for Ginny. He tried to move to a more comfortable position in the bed, trying not to jolt his side.

“Do you need a pain potion?” Ginny inquired. 

Harry nodded. Ginny got one from Madam Pomfrey and returned to see a pitiful look on Harry’s face. Ron helped Harry sit up and Hermione supported his other side. Ginny uncorked the potion and handed it to Harry, who took it slowly. 

Ron and Hermione helped lower Harry back into bed. They visited for a little while before they decided to leave so Harry could get some rest. Madam Pomfrey came in and checked on Harry once they were gone. 

She asked about the pain and waved her wand over Harry, checking him over and taking a note on his vitals. She knew that Ginny had given Harry a pain potion earlier. 

“I need to check on the incision area,” She said, pulling Harry’s shirt up. Ginny winced when the incision site was exposed. 

“Looks good,” Madam Pomfrey murmured, and replaced the bandage that covered the incision. 

Later in the afternoon, Ginny gave Harry a sponge bath, washing his torso, neck and arms. Madam Pomfrey and Ginny kept him in pain potions to help keep the pain from getting too bad. 

Dobby brought them to bring them dinner in the hospital wing. After they ate, they turned in for the night, both tired from the day’s events. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the middle of the night, Ginny was woken by a groan coming from Harry’s bed. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Ginny whispered. She turned the bedside lamp on and seen Harry’s distressed face. “What’s wrong?” she repeated. 

“My stomach hurts,” Harry moaned. Ginny leaned over, rubbing Harry’s back. “Does it feel sore or does it just hurt?”

“It hurts,” Harry murmured. “Nothing compared to last night.” He repositioned himself in the bed, whimpering when wincing in pain when he accidently jolted his incision. 

“I can’t sleep like this Gin. Can you do something? Please,” Harry begged. 

“What sweetie?” she asked. 

Harry gave her his best puppy face. She could never say no to that face. “Can you rub my stomach for me? Please,” he asked. 

“Sure, sweetie,” Ginny murmured. She settled on Harry’s bedside, she pulled up Harry’s T-shirt. She asked where it had hurt and Harry had motioned to his middle abdomen. Healer Dalton had explained to Ginny and Madam Pomfrey that Harry might experience some soreness all over his abdomen from the surgery. 

Ginny began rubbing slow circles on Harry’s stomach. She began where Harry said it had hurt and then moved to his lower abdomen, avoiding the area the bandage was.

“How’s this feeling sweetie? Ginny asked. Harry had relaxed for the first time since the night Harry woke her up with stomach pain. 

“Good, but then again, your hands rubbing my stomach always feel good,” Harry murmured. Her massage was relaxing him enough to put him to sleep. 

Ginny smiled and let her mind go back to the first time when she first rubbed his stomach. 

Flashback

Harry laid on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. His stomach ached from something he had eaten at lunch, and now it was close to time for dinner. 

“Harry?” Ginny had entered the common room and found Harry lying on the couch. “Are you alright sweetie?” 

Harry shook his head. “My stomach hurts, Gin,” he whispered. He felt her hand on his forehead. He wasn’t running a fever. 

“Did you eat something funny?” She inquired. 

“I don’t know for sure, Gin,” Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders. “Will you take care of me?

Harry grimaced as he felt his stomach roil and clutched his stomach. He groaned as his stomach cramped once more. 

“Do you want to move to your bed?” She asked, gently. Harry nodded. 

Slowly Ginny helped Harry move up the stairs, into his dorm and onto his bed. Ginny laid down next to Harry, moving his hair off sweaty forehead. 

“Are you sure that you’re not coming down with something?” She asked. 

Harry nodded and grimaced as he felt his stomach twist and turned. 

“It hurts, Gin,” he moaned. 

“Would you want me to rub your stomach? If it hurts, I’ll stop,” Ginny said. Harry nodded. 

Ginny waited until Harry turned onto his back and she pulled up his shirt, baring his stomach. Then she began to rub Harry’s stomach in slow soothing soothingly. 

“That feels really good,” Harry murmured, and he fell asleep. 

End of Flashback

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his stomach and slowly rubbed Harry’s stomach in a slow soothing circle. 

“How does this feel?” Ginny inquired. 

“Better. Thanks, Gin,” Harry replied. 

She smiled when she saw Harry relax and fall asleep. She kept rubbing Harry’s stomach, even when he fell asleep. When she was sure he was asleep, she stopped rubbing Harry’s abdomen and pulled down his shirt. She kissed his cheek and tucked the blanket around him and returned to her bed and fell asleep. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

The weekend went by fast for Harry and Ginny. The morning following the surgery, Ginny helped Harry walked around the hospital wing, after Dobby had visited and brought them breakfast. Ginny spent the day with Harry, completing homework assignments and reading books, aloud from Ginny. They played games of Exploding Snap and Chess, thanks to Ron, who had put it in Harry’s school bag. 

Ron and Hermione had visited every day during Harry’s hospitalization. He had other visitors such as the Quidditch team, Hagrid, and different professors. 

In the evenings after Harry’s sponge bath, Ginny applied the salve and balms Madam Pomfrey had given her to help prevent the scar from the incision, scarring too badly. She would leave the bandage off and leave his shirt pulled up to allow the incision to get some air. 

Monday morning brought with it the possibility Harry of moving back to Gryffindor tower. But not before Madam Pomfrey give Harry a checkup. 

“Now if he’s suffering any pain, bring him back here immediately,” Madam Pomfrey ordered to Ginny. 

They left the hospital wing and headed to Gryffindor tower. Ginny helped Harry back to Gryffindor tower. It would be a few days before he would return to class and he would spend the days in the bed or the couch. To Harry, he didn’t care because he was out of the hospital wing. He was allowed to take a shower. He hoped to never return to the hospital wing, only to return a few days later when Harry had an appointment with Healer Dalton for a follow up. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ginny accompanied him to his follow up appointment with Healer Dalton. When they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey led them to the private exam room where Healer Dalton was waiting. He greeted them warmly and directed Harry to the exam table. 

“Are you having any pain or tenderness?” Healer Dalton asked, beginning to ask questions. 

“No,” Harry replied. 

“Alright, lie back on the table and lift up your shirt,” the healer directed. Harry laid back and pulled up his shirt, exposing his abdomen. 

He watched as the healer looked over his belly and then with a wave of his wand, the stitches were removed. 

“Wow! That didn’t hurt!” Harry exclaimed, surprised. 

“Now, I’m going to quickly exam your abdomen,” the healer said.

He began to lightly palpate Harry’s abdomen, asking if he had any tenderness and noting the scar on Harry’s right side. 

“It appears that you’re healing well,” Healer Dalton commented, as he palpated Harry’s belly. 

Ginny told him that she had applied the salves and balms on the incision in hopes that it didn’t scar badly. She then informed him them that they had left the bandage and left Harry’s shirt pulled up, his stomach bare, and let it get air.” 

When Healer Dalton allowed Harry to sit up, Harry added he had some soreness that had subsided over time. 

“Well, Harry, I’m considering you healed. I still think you should take it easy for another week,” the healer said, finishing the exam. 

Harry nodded. “I understand.”

They set up the next appointment with Healer Dalton as he wanted to see Harry one more before he released him. After setting up the appointment the following week with Healer Dalton in the hospital wing, Harry and Ginny left. 

As they approached the Great Hall, Harry wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. 

“Ginny?” 

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for taking care of me, I don’t know what I would have done without you,” Harry said sincerely, making a mental note to get her something special during the next Hogsmeade weekend.

“You’re welcome, baby,” She said and then kissed him. 

“I don’t know many guys whose girlfriends who would drop their plans, put their life on hold and take care of their boyfriends,” Harry said, as he took her hand in his. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You’ve fed me when I couldn’t feed myself, you made sure I was comfortable and not in pain, you’ve rubbed my stomach, which felt really good. I would have to get a stomach ache more often, just so you can rub my stomach.” 

Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend. “Sweetie, if you ever have a stomach ache, feel sick to your stomach or a sore stomach, I’ll rub it for you.

“I love you, Gin,” Harry whispered, hugging her close and kissing the top of her head. 

“I love you, too.” She kissed his cheek in return. 

From that moment on, Ginny was there for Harry, when he needed her. She made a promise to be there for him and will be there when he needed her, especially when he needed her the most.


End file.
